The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner
by Vampkin
Summary: In a fairy tale long, long ago... okay, yes, it's fairy tail-ish but it's a little off. The characters are definately OOC, sorry, and it has twenty chapters. Flames are accepted but not prefered if you can manage to be civil without decapitating me. Read!
1. Story Teller Commentary

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

In an old, far away land there was a kind, sweet king and his three sons who wished to capture the crown and rule after their father. Each son had a nickname for when he became king.

The oldest was the Smug King because he was smug in everyway imaginable.

The middle son was the Cold King because he never opened up to anybody and was very unfeeling.

The youngest of the three was known as the Shadow King because nobody knew anything about him. He lurked in the shadows and he was always calm, cool, and calculating.

The king was gathering information about his sons in his own special way. He had to decide which would take the throne because he was very old and sure that any day he would die. He formed an ingenious plan. He called a princess form a neighboring town but told nobody. The princess was only by blood though; she worked long hours and looked very much like a servant.

"Whichever of my sons can look through your outside and see your wonderful inside will marry you and become king," he explained to her. She agreed to his plan and the next day she started work. Only one prince seemed to notice the new servant in the castle but he said nothing; what was one servant, more or less?

A sickness spread throughout the land and this, my dear readers, is where the story truly begins.

A/N:I know this first chapter sucks but I was kinda going for the whole fairy tale beginning so please forgive me and read on.


	2. It begins

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

Haruhi rushed from room to room, tending to the royal family. Every single member was sick and it was all she could do to catch up with all the work she had. She walked as quickly as she could into the rooms where she set down bowls of soup. The eldest son seemed smug about her bringing him soup but she ignored him and quickly walked to the next room. There was no way she was caring for him.

The next son was cold towards her. She could have sworn she could see her breath in front of her. She set the soup down and walked away. She crossed the hallway to the king's bedchamber and smoothly curtsied. She set the soup down on the table.

"If you need I can help you eat," she offered. The king smiled at her.

"No, no, I'll do fine by myself," he said with a smile. She curtsied again as she left and walked to the last room. The youngest of the three sons lay in his bed. His breathing was labored and he was sweating terribly. Haruhi set the bowl down in the side table.

"If you need I can help you eat," she offered.

"Please," he managed to whisper. She smiled at him.

"I'll help you sit up," she said. She slung his arm around her shoulders and sat him up in his bed. She made sure that he had plenty of soft pillows to support him. She grabbed the soup and then spooned some of the warm chicken soup from the bowl. She blew on it softly then brought it to his mouth. It hung open tiredly so she tipped the contents into his mouth and watched him swallow.

He coughed a few times then she proceeded to feed him. She did it slowly and with small spoonfuls until the entire bowl was empty. She lay him back down in his bed and set the bowl aside. She felt his forehead.

"Heavens," she said worriedly, "You're burning up." She rushed out of his room to fetch a bowl and cloth to cool him. When she returned he was fast asleep. She carefully set the cooling cloth on his forehead then left to care for the others. The king's bowl was empty but he sat up in his bed reading a book.

"If his highness wishes to get well he should sleep," she told him. He smiled at her.

"Just a few more minutes," he pleaded. She gave him a stern look.

"The moment you became sick you were in my care so as your nurse I must insist that you sleep." She grabbed his book and set it aside and lay him down in bed. The old man fell asleep instantly. She came into the middle child's bedroom. He glared at the ceiling, his soup untouched.

"You need to eat your soup," she told him.

"Mind your own business, wench," he muttered. She scowled at him. She grabbed his soup and poured it over him. He howled in pain.

"I'm sorry," she lied, "I slipped." She walked out of the room with a smile on her lips. Into the eldest's room she went and he too had not eaten his soup.

"You need to eat, sire, or your health will continue to fail you," she warned.

"Worried about me?" he asked smugly. She grabbed his soup without answering. He grabbed her wrist tightly.

"You didn't answer me," he said. She pulled away from him.

"Of course I am worried," she said, forcing her voice to remain even, "We wouldn't want a member of the royal family to die tragically now would we?" She stormed out of his room angrily and placed the dishes in the kitchen.

She gripped the counter angrily. She wasn't sure how much of this demeaning she could take but she hated it. She sighed and decided she would only care for the king and the youngest son since the other two obviously didn't need her help. She looked at two of the other maids and smiled. She walked over to them.

"Would you two please help me?" she asked, "I have so much work right now and I was wondering if you two would be dears and care for the two older sons? Please, I would appreciate it."

"Of course," one said, "we working class have to stick together." The other nodded vigorously. Haruhi thanked them again and again as she ran down the hall.


	3. Caring Haruhi

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

Haruhi entered the youngest son's room and rewet the cooling cloth. He moaned in his sleep. Haruhi sighed. She felt his blanket. It was dripping with sweat. She pulled the blanket away from him. His sheets and clothes were soaked through.

She slung his arm, once again, over her shoulders and carefully pulled him out of bed. She laid him on a pile of clothes that lay on his floor and prayed he wouldn't wake up. She changed his sheets, pillows and blankets and threw them in a heap on the floor. She walked over to him and transferred him back to his bed.

She grabbed him a change of clothes and quickly set about changing him. She pulled his pants off and thanked God he was wearing underwear. She unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it away from his wet skin. She toweled him off then pulled another shirt onto him. She put another pair of pants on him and then covered him with a new blanket.

She grabbed his clothes and the bedding and walked down the other piles of clothes. She dropped them then popped the crick out of her back. She set about doing the laundry.

It was a tiresome process. Wet, scrub, wet, scrub, wet, ring out, and hang to dry then repeat. If she hadn't been used to this by now she would have been exhausted. About halfway through another walked out to take her place. She thanked the kind woman and raced back inside to check on the youngest child.

He was awake and very hot. He had kicked his covers off of him and stripped off his shirt. Now he sat in a chair by the window looking out. His glasses sat primly on his nose. She walked in and frowned.

"You should not be out of bed, your highness," she told him. He looked at her, shrugged, and then looked out the window again. She could tell he was still sweating tremendously. She filled a cup of water from a pitcher and held it out to him.

"Sir has to stay hydrated," she said. He took the glass from her hand nodded his thanks. She curtsied and left the room to check on his father. He was fast asleep but something was wrong. She walked over to the frail old man and felt his forehead. She pulled her hand away quickly. This man was literally burning up. She poured a glass of water and shook the man awake.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled at her.

"You need to drink some water," she told him. She placed her hand under his back and with little effort sat him up. He swallowed the water and then finished off another two glasses before Haruhi was satisfied.

"Thank you," he wheezed. She nodded.

"Take care, Sire," she said with a teary smile, "everyone would be sad if you were to pass on." The old man smiled again then fell asleep. Haruhi sat by his beside for a while, watching him sleep. Like this he seemed so weak and fragile but he had to make it through this for his country.

She stood and smoothed out her dress. She walked carefully down the hall and down the steps to the kitchen to fix something for the family to eat.


	4. Overworked

A/N: Just so you all know, each new chapter is a different day whether it is the next day or a few days later

A/N: Just so you all know, each new chapter is a different day whether it is the next day or a few days later.

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

Haruhi raced from room to room, between the king and the youngest son. They were steadily getting worse and it was all she could do to keep up. She paused for a second to catch her breath and then she tore down the hall towards Kyoya's room. She heard him retching in a bin when she drew near and her speed doubled.

She saw him doubled over a trash bin puking into it. She knelt down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. He retched a few more times then pulled away from it. Haruhi grabbed the cooling cloth and used it to clean his mouth. She guided him back to his bed and handed him a cup of water.

"It comes out easier if you have liquids in your system," she informed him, "Drink lots of water." She grabbed the cloth and the bin and rushed down the stairs. She emptied the contents into a fire they had going then cleaned them both. She rushed back to the room and set them down.

She dunked the cloth, wringed it out, then set it on his forehead and ran to the king's room. He was tossing and turning. Haruhi grabbed his arm and shook him awake. He calmed instantly. She pulled out a bottle and spoon and smile at him.

"Tonic from the healer," she said. The king's face scrunched up in disgust. She poured out a spoonful and held it up to him. He swallowed it reluctantly then downed a cup of water.

"Horrible," he complained.

"Yes, I know," Haruhi said with a smile. She watched him fall asleep then rushed back to Kyoya's room. He stared at the ceiling miserably then looked at her as she entered.

"Sorry to bother you," she said to him, "but it's time for you to take the healer's tonic." Kyoya struggled up and accepted the foul smelling sludge. He too downed it with a cup of water but he stayed sitting up.

"What is your name?" he asked. Haruhi curtsied.

"Fujoika Haruhi," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"I am Ohtori Kyoya," he said in return.

"Oh, I know who you are," she said with a smile, "I had better since I have worked here for over two years now."

"I've never heard of you before now," Kyoya said suspiciously.

"I should hope not," she said, "It is not proper for the master of the house to know the names of his servants let alone someone as unimportant as a scullery maid."

"If you are a scullery maid then what are you doing taking care of me and my father?"

"We're short on hands, sire. Half of us have taken ill and the others, like me, are almost on our wit's end. We're doing the best we can."

"Why are there no other's helping you?" He demanded.

"The others are cooking and cleaning. Some are helping your brothers who seem to be getting better. I'm the only one left to take care of you and the king." Kyoya nodded thoughtfully.

"How is my father?" Haruhi frowned.

"He's bad. His fever is burning him alive and what little water I can get into him is sweated back out. I'm not complaining but I wish I had a little help."


	5. Overhelped

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

Haruhi didn't know how he had done it but now there were several people helping her. It wasn't like she was complaining or anything it just struck her as odd that they had suddenly gotten so many new helpers considering they had a disease spreading. She decided to ask him.

"A nearby town offered to help since so many of us are bedridden and I humbly accepted," he answered.

"They could be doing other things besides helping us like helping the other sick people or…" she was cut off when he had a fit of coughing. She patted him calmly on the back before several girls rushed into the room and pushed her roughly out of the way. She scowled at them.

"Alright," she said in a slightly raised voice, "get out!" They looked at her in confusion before registering the anger on her face. They gave her envious looks before leaving the room.

Haruhi walked calmly back over to Kyoya and filled a glass of water for him. He shook his head. She dumped the water back into the pitcher and set the glass on the table.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He nodded. She felt his forehead then grabbed his sleeve, and then felt his sheets.

"You aren't sweating as much," she said with a smile, "and I think your fever is coming down." Her voice was filled with happiness then she scowled. "I think those girls are too interested in your appearance," she frowned. Kyoya smiled at her reaction then forced himself to stop.

"I have to change your sheets," she told him. He stood and let her. He found himself watching her movements. They were so fluid and graceful. He felt a smile creep onto his face. She bent over the bed to tuck in the sheets and slipped on the old ones. He lunged and caught her but not before he, too, was on the ground. They both spread into a fit of laughter.

Neither could stop laughing until Kyoya was caught up in a coughing fit. Haruhi patted his back soothingly and waited it out. He slumped onto her lap and lay there tiredly. She went stiff but then calmed down. She smoothed his hair with her hands and drifted her fingers into lazy patterns on his cheek.

He smiled sleepily then fell asleep on her lap. She tried to shake him awake but she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of the peaceful look on his face. Instead she carefully slid out form under his head and lifted him up onto his bed. She smoothed the hair from his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.


	6. Fist fights

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

A young girl ran crying from the middle child's room and latched onto Haruhi. She was soothed until she could stop crying.

"What happened?"

"He…he," she burst into tears again. Haruhi set her against the wall and stormed into the room.

"What did you tell her?" she demanded.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" she yelled, "What did you say to her to make her cry?!" The prince seemed unworried.

"She spilled something on me so I told her she was a worthless wench who would never work again." He shrugged it off. Haruhi walked over to him and slapped him. He looked stunned and then angry. He grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall. He drew back his fist that slammed it into her face.

"You have no right to even touch me. I'll teach you your place even if I have to break something to do it," he seethed. He hit her again and again in the stomach, face, and chest.

She wasn't making a sound but how could she when every time she got a breath it was knocked out of her. She could no longer hold herself up but instead was being held up by his hand locked tightly around her throat. She couldn't breathe any longer. She knew that if she was hit one more time she would surely pass out.

His fist came flying down at her face and then was caught just inches from her face. She was dropped to the floor and watched as the two fought. The middle child dropped to the ground. She felt arms pick her up but she couldn't get a clear look at her rescuer's face.

A/N: sorry this one is so short but I just kinda wanted to end it where it is.


	7. Love then Anger

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

Haruhi woke up and opened her eyes. Well, one eye; the other was swollen shut. She groaned in pain as air filled her lungs. She felt something cool come in contact with her face. She looked around and saw Kyoya. She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down. She grimaced as pain pulsed through her.

"Where am I," she asked.

"In my bedroom." Haruhi flew up and struggled to get out of the bed. He pushed her back carefully and held her in the bed.

"I shouldn't be in here," she said worriedly. Kyoya shook his head.

"I explained it to my father and he agreed that this was okay."

"But it's wrong," she argued.

"Why?"

"It's not proper. I am your servant; I should not be depriving you from your bed." Kyoya grabbed her face and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I don't care," he told her. His face was incredibly close to her. Kyoya leaned down a little more and kissed her.

Haruhi was stunned. She had wanted Kyoya to be the one to fall for her but this was almost too good to be true. One of her hands mixed itself in his hair. He took this as acceptance. They pulled away reluctantly then dove back in for more.

Someone cleared their throat. Kyoya pulled away from Haruhi and looked to see who was there. His father stood happily in the doorway. He held his hands out with a brilliant smile and hugged his son.

"This is wonderful, my son," he said excitedly, "Truly wonderful."

"Father," Kyoya said, confused.

"I knew you would e the one."

"The one to what?"

"This young lady is really a princess. She comes from a rather poor kingdom so she is accustomed to work but I worked out an agreement with her. The one of you that saw past her servant status would marry her and become king. This is all according to plan." Kyoya looked at Haruhi to see if she agreed that his father had gone insane. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"This was all a conspiracy?" His voice was hurt. Haruhi grabbed his hand but he jerked it away.

"Kyoya," she said quietly, "please." He glared at her and then at his father then stormed angrily out of the room. Haruhi began to cry. Even her swollen eye leaked tears. She curled into the fetal position and let the tears flow.


	8. Kidnapped

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

Kyoya sat next to the pond with his head in his hands. He was so confused and hurt. His father and that servant; he flinched at the word; had plotted against him. He had felt angry at first but then he couldn't. Flashes of Haruhi smiling kept filling his head. Now he didn't know what to feel.

It had been a few days since he had found out. When he had gotten up the courage to confront her in his room she had been gone. His father wouldn't speak to him; wouldn't tell him where she was. His eldest brother seemed smugger than usual but he had heard about his father's plan.

The middle son avoided him at all cost. A shining black eye served as a reminder of his brother's power when angry.

Haruhi was feeling better but she didn't know where she was. All she could see was blackness but she knew it wasn't her eyes because they were no longer swollen. Her wrists and ankles were tied together keeping her in the fetal position. Her muscles were screaming for movement.

She struggled against her restraints. She heard a door shut. A hand grabbed the blindfold over her eyes and pulled it away. Her eyes shut against the sudden light. Slowly she opened her eyes until she was face to face with someone she had never met before. He smiled at her.

"Hello, darling Haruhi," he said. She glared at him.

"Do I know you?" she asked. He smiled again.

"I'm just your local, friendly delivery boy," he laughed, "I saw you and I just had to add you to my collection."

"What collection," she demanded. The blond smile giddily.

"Well, I collect girls. They don't like it at first but they always warm up to me in the end."

"You have no right!" She yelled at him angrily, "I have to help the king and his family."

"But I've freed you from that. You no longer have to worry about waiting on other people. You can do whatever you want as long as you still do what I tell you."

"And how is that freeing me? I went from a kind boss who never wanted to force anything on me to a master who says I'm free but still wants to order me around."

"Oh please," the man said, "it's just a few key rules so I don't have to punish you. The first is you call me by my name; Tamaki. Second, you stay in my house at all times. Third and last, you can't bad mouth me or anyone else in my house. The first time you do something wrong you don't get food or water for two days. The second time I will beat you. I will only beat you twice. The next time I will kill you. Do you understand?"  
Haruhi nodded silently. Tamaki cut her restraints and pulled them away from her. She stood and stretched happily then flinched. She was still very sore. His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. She grimaced then groaned. He let her go and looked into her eyes. He saw the pain in them. He patted her on the back.

"Sorry," he said. She waved it off.

"I'm just hungry," she lied. His face brightened up.

"I have just the thing."


	9. Escape

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

A/N: I know, it's horrible; Tamaki is a bad guy. I needed one, okay, and Kyoya's usually the scapegoat anyways so I figure they had to switch roles. I didn't mean for him to be as evil as he turned out but he has a mind of his own now. That and my writing teacher always says you should never erase what you write if you believe in your work and I do so the bad Tamaki stays. Deal with it or stop reading. Of course, then you won't know how the end turns out. You probably have had a basic idea since the beginning chapter but still I might add a twist. Just stick around and bear with me.

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

Haruhi couldn't help but stuff her face with the food Tamaki was setting in front of her. She swallowed happily then sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she managed to say around the food she had shoved into her mouth. She swallowed one last time then took a few swallows of water. Tamaki set another plate in front of her.

"No thank you," she said sweetly, "I've eaten too much already." Tamaki smiled giddily.

"No problem," he chirped, "I'm just glad you like my cooking." Haruhi smiled.

"It's the best thing I've eaten in days," she said with a smile. _Of course since I haven't eaten anything in a few days that's not saying much_, she added in her mind.

"It's time for you to meet the others," Tamaki squeaked. He raced from the room. She heard squeals then several girls raced into the room and grabbed a hold of her. She flinched again.

"Please let go," she managed to wheeze, "I can't breathe." The girls giggled then set her down.

"It's nice to meet you," they chorused.

"Same to you," Haruhi said. She curtsied then stood back up. There were so many of them.

"We should get you changed," they echoed. Several hands grabbed her and dragged her into the next room. Her old, tattered dress was literally ripped off of her so she stood in her underwear and hip-length tank top. Several dresses were held up to her but they didn't seem to be satisfied with the look.

They grabbed a light colored pair of pants and a long baggy t-shirt and shoved them on her. They grabbed her hair and pulled brushes through it. Her hair was smoothed out then pulled into a tight bun followed by a long braid. When she was finally released she felt out of place.

All these girls had on fancy dresses and she was standing there in pants and a t-shirt. The irony of it all was that she was the only princess in the room. She laughed lightly and smiled.

"That was fun," she giggled, "I've never had anyone pay so much attention to me before." The other girls joined in on the giggles. Tamaki walked in happily.

"Well, my wonderful ladies I must go. I have work to do." All of the girls seemed ready to cry except Haruhi. Tamaki smiled.

"No need to worry, my lovelies. I will be back." With a quick flourish Tamaki left the room then the gigantic house. All the girls suddenly looked at Haruhi.

"Do you want to escape?" She nodded vigorously.

"Definitely." The other girls smiled.

"We've been planning this for months and this is the perfect time. We don't have time to train you but just follow our lead and you'll do fine." The girls stripped off their dresses and underneath were full gear. Haruhi silently mouthed her amazement. One of the girls held her hand out.

"I'll take care of you," she offered with a smile. Haruhi took the hand and followed after the girls.

They didn't head for the front door but instead towards the left side.

"This side has the least amount of booby traps," the girl explained as they pushed through the hole in the wall. Planks sat on the ground. Every other girl grabbed one and continued to walk on. They set them in a line on the ground and walked carefully on them.

"This ground is weak, only these spots are secure to walk on but the ground is extremely slippery," she continued. They calmly walked. A large cliff suddenly spanned before them. They jumped off one at a time. Haruhi froze. The girl gripped her hand firmly.

"Don't worry; it isn't really deep at all. Maybe two feet and then a small slope to the bottom." Haruhi swallowed then jumped. She landed and rolled. She jumped to her feet and ran like the others. She struggled to keep up but she was quickly falling behind. Her previous injuries stung. She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

A pair of hands gripped under her shoulders and another underneath her knees. She was being carried.

"Thank you," she wheezed. The two girls smiled.

"No problems," they answered together. They continued on. A little while later they set her down and ran full speed. They entered a town soon and then they rested. All the girls looked at each other.

"This is goodbye," they said together. Haruhi smiled. She looked around to see if she recognized anything. She couldn't.


	10. Rescue

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

She was suddenly tackled by a small boy.

"Miss," the little boy cried, "miss, please help me." He burst into tears. Haruhi looked at him. He was so cute.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I lost…" he sniffled, "I lost my cousin."

"What does he look like?"

"H…he's really big but he's nice." Haruhi grabbed the young boy's hand and began walking.

"What's your name?"

"Huninozuka Mitsukuni," he said with a giggle, "but please call me Hunny."

"What about your cousin, Hunny?"

"Morinozuka Takashi but everyone calls him Mori," he giggled again, "You're really nice, miss."

"If you like, my name is Fujoika Haruhi," she said with a smile.

"Haru," he chirped, "I'm hungry." Haruhi paused.

"I don't have any money with me," she said sadly.

"That's okay," he said with a small tear in his eyes. Haruhi smiled. She heard something behind her. She turned and saw Tamaki running towards her. She picked up the boy and ran. Hunny tried to struggle.

"Please don't," she said hurriedly, "there's a bad man after me and I know if I leave you alone you'll get into trouble. Please bear with me. Maybe if we find your cousin he can protect you but there's no way I'm putting you in danger." Hunny stilled in her arms.

"Haruhi," Tamaki called, "come here, dear!" He could feel an irritated tick forming in himself. He was becoming angry. He could feel a psychotic episode coming on but he didn't care. He had warned her. He had given her his best. He had even given her new clothes and this was how she was repaying him. He felt an extra burst of speed push him on.

"I'm coming to get you!" he laughed. Haruhi's chest and stomach were screaming for her to stop and rest but she didn't dare. She felt a big hand grip her shoulder and fling her around. She screamed as the first blow caught her. She threw Hunny away from her.

"Run," she screamed, "run." Hunny paused for a moment before rushing off into the streets. The people in the streets seemed not to notice that she was being hit. She dropped to the ground. His foot connected with her back. She refused to scream. She wouldn't beg. She couldn't stop herself from flinching though.

She felt the scream clawing itself up her throat. It stung as it climbed. She felt it prying her mouth open. She grit her teeth in refusal. His foot pulled back for another kick. He was grabbed and thrown three feet. Haruhi looked up and saw someone very tall. Next to him was Hunny. Her last thought before she passed out was, _I guess that's Mori._


	11. Talk and plans

A/N: I guess by now Kyoya's not really sick but I can't think of chapter names so forgive the excessively redundant name but it also helps me remember what exactly I'm supposed to be typing that way I don't go off on a random rabbit trail and lost everyo

A/N: I guess by now Kyoya's not really sick but I can't think of chapter names so forgive the excessively redundant name but it also helps me remember what exactly I'm supposed to be typing that way I don't go off on a random rabbit trail and lost everyone including myself. Okay? Okay. Let's get on with the really long, really odd story that has nothing to do with anything. Oops, I think this is a rabbit trail. 

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

Haruhi awoke and nearly screamed. Breathing hurt. She tried to move but that hurt too. A tear carved a path down her cheek. That hurt as well.

"You're awake," Hunny squealed, "Yay! I was so worried about you, Haru-chan." Haruhi looked at the small boy and couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Did you find your cousin?" She flinched. Hunny nodded vigorously.

"He helped me beat up the mean guy. The mean guy is gone now; you don't have to worry about him anymore." A tall, dark figure stood behind the boy. He was silent and brooding. Hunny grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"This is Morinozuka Takashi. He's my cousin and he's really strong. He teaches Kendo at the local Dojo so he's really good too." Mori bowed politely.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Oh no," Haruhi said, struggling to get up, "I should be the one to thank you. If it hadn't been for you I think I would have been a gonner." Mori nodded. Haruhi sat on the edge of a bed.

"What kingdom is this?" she asked.

"Shuji Tenudo's," Hunny answered, "He's the one with the funny looking fluffy on his face." He giggled.

"Where's the Ohtori Kingdom?" she asked desperately.

"About two day's horse ride that way," Hunny said pointed South, "That king's nice but he has mean sons." Haruhi smiled.

"Only two of them are mean," she said lovingly, "The other one is just… misunderstood." Mori nodded understandingly.

"We should take her back," he told Hunny. Hunny looked at the two confused.

"I don't get it," he whimpered. Haruhi smiled.

"You will one day," she told him, "Just wait until you fall in love." Hunny scrunched his nose up.

"That sounds gross," he whined. Haruhi laughed and then groaned in pain.

"It's wonderful," she explained. "You feel butterflies in your stomach and you can't think straight. You always feel so good around your special person. It's magical."

"There's no such thing as magic," Hunny said, "and the only thing I want in my stomach is a good meal." Haruhi laughed again. It hurt so much but she couldn't stop. Tears streamed down her face. The laughs turned into sobs.

"Don't cry, Haru-chan," Hunny said miserably, "I didn't mean it." Haruhi shook her head.

"It isn't your fault. I just miss him," she said through her tears. Hunny lay Haruhi back down on the bed.

"You should sleep, Haru-chan. We can't take you home until you feel better." She sniffed then nodded her head.

"Thank you, again," she yawned. She fell asleep slowly. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks. Hunny turned to Mori.

"We have to take her home, Takashi. She misses him so much. We just have to help." Mori nodded.

"I'll take her," he offered. Hunny nodded.

"You're the better rider. I'll pray that you reach the castle safely." The two set to work. Mori carefully wrapped Haruhi in a soft blanket and cradled her in his arms. He knew what it was like to love someone and be apart from them. His own beloved worked in a hospital and was in the Ohtori kingdom to help with the sickness. Perhaps he could stop by and see her after he had dropped off the girl.

He walked carefully to his horse and mounted. He grabbed the reins and set off. The tips of the sun were just visible setting on the western horizon. Mori looked down at the bundle in his arms then kicked the sides of his horse and raced south.


	12. Meanwhile, back at the castle

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The king burst into Kyoya's room.

"Have you seen Haruhi?" he demanded. Kyoya shook his head.

"Why?" he asked, "Do you two have to plot something else?" The king scowled at him.

"She never lied to you!" the king yelled, "She was only ever truthful and you deserted her when she needed you! She's disappeared completely. No one has seen her for at least a week! Don't give me any of your attitude right now! She was taken by someone and we can't figure out who; now either stay here or help us find her!"

Kyoya froze.

"When did anyone notice she was missing?" he demanded.

"Four days ago," the king said sullenly, "we sent out small parties to search the kingdom but nothing turned up. I'm afraid we can't fine her."

"That's not good enough," Kyoya yelled, "Send them out farther. If you allow three per town we can cover the surrounding area within a matter of days. After that we'll ask surrounding kingdoms to help. Perhaps someone saw her or…" Kyoya paused. His hands became fists.

"This is all my fault." Kyoya's father patted him on the back.

"We'll find her," he said. Kyoya looked at his father.

"I know we will. I swear, if one hair on her head is misplaced whoever did it will suffer the full brunt of my power." He rushed from the room. Kyoya's father smiled.

"Simply amazing, young love. I wish you were here to see it dear," he sighed.


	13. Found

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

Mori had ridden all night and most of the day with Haruhi sleeping calmly in his arms. It was almost like she was going to sleep until they reached the castle. He slowed the horse to a trot so he wouldn't wear it out.

They passed through another set of woods and into another town. He was so close. A group of guards were patrolling the streets.

"Halt," one of them yelled. Mori stopped.

"Please," he said when they approached, "this young lady is injured. She pleaded to reach the Ohtori Kingdom and I fear that if I do not hurry I will not make it." He had never said this much ever before. One of the soldiers pulled off his helmet. He had deep black hair and onyx eyes hiding behind glasses.

"What is this maiden's name?" he inquired.

"Fujoika Haruhi." Kyoya's heart dropped.

"Hand her over," he demanded.

"Please," Mori begged, "She wishes to meet with someone in the castle. One of the princes." Kyoya looked Mori in the eyes, silently pleading. Mori understood. He dismounted his horse and carefully placed the woman in Kyoya's arms.

"She was attacked by a man. He is known for collecting women. My cousin and I took care of him personally. Her only wish was to see you but I must inquire on my behalf. A woman named Morinozuka Suzumi came to your kingdom to help with your sickness. Is she well?"

Kyoya pried his eyes from Haruhi's face and looked at Mori. He smiled.

"She is well and thriving, my friend. Our sickness is leaving. You are free to come with us and take her home." Mori nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered. Kyoya paid no attention to him. Instead he walked as quickly as he could without jostling the woman in his arms. He cradled her. He reached the hotel he and his knights were staying in and set her carefully on his bed. He unwrapped her.

The man had said she was injured but he could see nothing. He grabbed her shirt and slowly raised it above her waist. Tears formed in his eyes. He set his head next to her waist on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "Haruhi, how could you ever forgive me?"

"With a kiss," she answered. He looked up in surprise and saw her smiling down at him.

"What?" he asked. He wanted to hear her beautiful voice again.

"A kiss from your love can fix everything," she whispered. Kyoya smiled through his tears.

"Is that so?" She nodded.

"It's magic."

"I don't believe in magic," he replied smartly.

"I'll make you believe," she told him.

"I'd like to see that," he said quietly. Haruhi grabbed his head and pulled him towards her. She put her mouth on his. She intertwined her hands in his hair then pulled back.

"Did I convince you?" she asked.

"Not yet," he teased, "Maybe one more will convince me." He leaned in for another kiss. Haruhi pulled him closer to her. They pulled apart to breath. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm a believer," he whispered in her ear. Haruhi smiled then her eyes filled up with tears.

"I missed you so much," she said sadly.

"I know," he said soothingly, "I did too."


	14. Home Sweet Home

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

The Sick Shadow King and the Caring Commoner

Haruhi snuggled into the covers of her own bed again. She felt so happy to be home. Her bed felt like it was a cloud; it was so soft and welcoming. She pulled the covers over her head as the sun shined in through her window. She snuggled deeper into the arms of her sheets.

And then she realized they were real arms. Her eyes shot open. Kyoya held her close in his sleep. Haruhi pulled the sheets down a little and looked around the room. This wasn't her bed and this wasn't her room. It was Kyoya's. She tried to pull out of his arms but he held strongly to her.

She grabbed one of his hands and peeled it away from her and then the other. She slipped out of the bed. She sighed in relief at being free. She still wore the clothes from Tamaki's. She looked around for something to wear. A dress lay on a chair; a note sat on it. Haruhi read it.

_Haruhi,_

_ I had this dress made for you. I hope you like it. _

_ Love,_

_ Kyoya_

Haruhi grabbed the dress and held it up to her small frame. It was simple yet somehow elegant. She pulled the shirt and pants off of herself then slipped into the dress. It fit her perfectly. She twirled around in it and felt so free. She had to stop though. Dizziness was forming in her head and she didn't like it.

She faced the bed. Kyoya was still sound asleep. She sat down on the edge of the bed and smoothed his hair away from his eyes.

"You're too good to me," she smiled, "I don't know what I can do to repay you." His hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Her first reaction was to pull away having already run into so many disagreeably circumstances. She fell onto the floor and slid away to a distant corner of the room.

Kyoya sat up groggily. He reached beside him for Haruhi but she wasn't there. He grabbed his glasses and pushed them on his face. He spotted her huddled up in a corner with silent tears coursing down her face. He rushed to her.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" he demanded. She looked into his eyes and slight relief filled them. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him. Her head snuggled into his chest.

"Nothing," she lied, "nothing is wrong." Kyoya hugged her too him. He didn't believe her but he didn't want to push her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She nodded.

"I can fix…" she started. Kyoya shook his head at her.

"Everyone knows who you are. I don't think anyone would even let you near the kitchen anymore." Haruhi frowned.

"That's illogical. What if I wanted to ask for something or…" Kyoya had to physically cover his mouth to stop from laughing. She frowned up at him as he shook with silent giggles.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You," he gasped. Haruhi crossed her arms in frustration.

"I am not," she mumbled. Kyoya placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he managed between spills of laughter, "it has nothing to do with what you said."

"What then?" she was confused.

"Your face was so…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah, well," Haruhi was flustered, "you're face is funny too." Kyoya, who _had_ been calming down burst into another fit of giggles.

"That wasn't funny," She yelled at him. She went to stand but Kyoya grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry," he wheezed, "I'll stop, I promise." Haruhi nodded her head in victory. Kyoya burst into laughter again.


	15. Dress Makers

A/N: Okay, changing the name because honestly, I so don't like the say thing over and over and over and over again

A/N: Okay, changing the name because honestly, I so don't like the say thing over and over and over and over again. Gets a 'ittle bitty annoying. So now I change the name. There's only a few more chapters to go so please keep reading.

The Groom's suit and the Bride's Dress

Haruhi couldn't believe this was happening. Kyoya had proposed to her even when he had been so angry before. When he had asked she couldn't believe it. She had felt the tears fill her eyes. She smiled at the thought.

"Please tell me those are tears of joy," he had pleaded. She had kissed him. Now she sat in their bedroom waiting for the dress makers to come. She couldn't believe he had convinced her to wear another dress. He knew she hated them and now that she was free to wear whatever she wanted she had sworn to never wear one again.

There was a knock at the door. She stood and opened it. She blinked.

"Hello," one said.

"I'm Hitichan Hikaru."

"… and I'm Hitichan Kaoru." They bowed with a flourish. Haruhi smiled.

"I'm Fujoika Haruhi. Nice to meet you," she smiled or more like bared her teeth. They stepped in and looked at her.

"Hmmm, she'd looked good with flowers twisted into her hair," one commented.

"Maybe a little curvature to the dress…"

"…definitely."

"Maybe a shawl…"

"…no shawl."

"I agree…" Haruhi was completely lost in the conversation. She had no idea what they were saying. She stared at them dumbly. They turned to her and smiled evilly.

"Um," she stuttered. They grabbed her and sat her down. They grabbed tape measures from seemingly nowhere and began measuring her. She had no idea why they had to measure her ankles but they did anyways.

"Shouldn't you guys be writing this down?" she asked.

"Audio graphic memory." Kaoru said. Haruhi nodded.

"Good to know," she told him. She zoned out as they continued to measure and could only think of how nervous she was. She had invitations to mail, food to get prepared, chairs to arrange, seats to issue, and all that while continuing to breathe which would be the most difficult thing of all.

There was another knock at the door. In walked the king. He was all smiles.

"This is wonderful, my dear. I can't believe this is finally happening. I am about to announce the next king to be. Kyoya will be pleased." He walked cheerily out of the room. Haruhi looked at the dressmakers.

"I have to go see this," she told them, "can you get along without me?" They nodded. Haruhi ran out of the room and chased after the king. Hikaru watched after her. Kaoru nudged his brother.

"She's getting married." Hikaru sighed.

"I know, but I saw her first, brother." Kaoru hung his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Yes, but he caught her first."


	16. Anouncement, death, and embarassment

The Groom's Suit and the Bride's Dress

The Groom's Suit and the Bride's Dress

The king stood before his people. His arms were spread wide and a big, goofy smile covered his face.

"My citizens," he started, "I have wonderful news. My son, Kyoya, will take the crown when I die." There was silence as the people registered what he had said. Clapping started almost immediately after. The people were satisfied with the king's choice.

The king pushed his youngest son forward and then his future wife to be. Everyone knew she was a princess and the servants had had no problem telling anybody who would listen that she could work harder than any of they could and that she was a wonderful person. They applause increased when Kyoya put an arm around her shoulders.

Haruhi blushed. She looked through all the faces in the crowd. She knew almost every single person there. She had met them one way or another and it had stuck in her mind. She smiled happily and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I should be thanking you; if you hadn't been here I would have been a mess." Haruhi giggled in disbelief. They left, leaving the crowd to go back to whatever they had been doing before. The hall echoed with their footsteps. The light steps were Kyoya's. The slightly heavier ones were the kings. The ones that were heavy and followed with slight clanking noises were the guards. No one could hear Haruhi's.

The king was talking spiritedly when something went wrong. He halted in his steps and collapsed forward in pain. Everyone bent down to help him. Haruhi grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. The king groaned.

"My arm; it feels numb. My chest is about to explode." He gave one last pitiful sigh then stopped breathing all together. Haruhi shook him.

"King. Sire. Please," Haruhi said in a panicky voice. She felt his head then searched his neck for a pulse. She felt nothing. She refused to accept it.

"Wake up," she ordered him. She shook him. She felt cold arms wrap around her and pull her away. She tried to pull away but they were much too strong for her.

"No!" she yelled, "Let me go!" She looked up at her captor. Kyoya's were distant and cold.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing me." Haruhi managed to wriggle away from him and stand over him.

"I'm _embarrassing_ you, am I," she said. Her voice was laced with venom. "Then let me leave your presence so I don't _embarrass_ you anymore." She turned and walked firmly away from him.


	17. Effects

The Groom's Suit and the Bride's Dress

The Groom's Suit and the Bride's Dress

Haruhi sat on their bed in anger and sadness. She couldn't believe he had been so cold towards her. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away," she answered.

"It's Hikaru…"

"…and Kaoru." Haruhi sniffled one last time and threw water on her face. She opened the door, her face still dripping.

"Sorry," she said, "I was just washing up." She knew it was a bad cover up for crying but it was the best she could do. They seemed to believe her. She stood aside and watched them flourish into the room.

"We missed a few measurements…"

"…and we like to talk to the customer…"

"…since we make our clothes for them…"

"…so we need your help on a few details." Haruhi nodded absentmindedly. Her eyes drifted to the shadowed hallway. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi looked at him with saddened eyes. The orders she was to follow silently echoed through her head.

_Tell no one the king has died. It shall be made public knowledge tomorrow morning._ She shook her head with a small, useless smile on her face. Kaoru nodded.

"Then we need you to pay attention for just a little while, okay?" He smiled charmingly. She nodded but even as she struggled to focus she wasn't at all helpful. She sighed in frustration as she was asked the same question for the third time. She groaned as the words failed to penetrate her skull.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just can't think right now." She ran her fingers through her bangs and pulled them in front of her eyes.

"I'm having a problem with some things about the wedding so my mind is completely elsewhere." She shrugged.

"It's okay…"

"…we'll come back later." She closed the door behind them. She fell to the floor and burst into tears. Her last unclouded thought was that she had been half truthful with the twins.


	18. Reprimanding

The Groom's Suit and the Bride's Dress

The Groom's Suit and the Bride's Dress

Haruhi talked to no one anymore. It had been two and a half since Kyoya had talked to her and his last words to her had been '_You're embarrassing me._' She had tried to get him to talk the next day but he had completely ignored her. Kaoru assured her he was simply busy with becoming the new king and burying his father. After the funeral he had run out of excuses; Kyoya just wasn't talking to her anymore.

At first Haruhi had been the solitary light that shone through in the castle. The light became fainter and fainter until it had turned into the darkest spot of all. No one could get a peep out of her. The food meant for her to eat say untouched. Only the thin liquids disappeared at all. She was given soup and water. The broth would be gone but all the solids sat in a neat pile in the bowl.

Hikaru and Kaoru came to visit often. They used her dress as an excuse but they truthfully came over to comfort her. They told her jokes and played small pranks but nothing seemed to get through.

"Kaoru, we have to do something," Hikaru hissed.

"What thought?" His brother replied. The two thought.

"What if…"

"Could work…"

"But what if I…"

"You'd better not…"

"I can't help…"

"Yes you can…"

"I'll take…"

"No, I will. You take…"

"But I can't…"

"Then don't…"

"Swear?"

"Upon the flower…"

"…in forever bloom." The twins smiled. Hikaru looked at his brother warily as he headed for Haruhi's room. If everything went according to plan she would know how he felt but he would still end up with a black eye. He knocked twice, waited for the answer that would never come, and then flourished in.

"Hello, Haruhi."

Silence.

"How are you today?"

Silence.

"Well, I have something to tell you. Will you listen?"

Silence.

"Great!" He sat down on the bed next to her motionless form.

Kaoru slammed open the king's bedroom and walked over to a sulking Kyoya. He lifted the now king onto his feet by his collar then slugged him. Kyoya fell back in surprise; he could form words. Even so, he opened his mouth in anger.

"Don't complain, just shut up and listen! You are so self-absorbed right now I'm surprised the chair you're sitting in hasn't collapsed into dust! Your fiancé hasn't eaten in days! She hasn't spoken in weeks! She was the shining light that kept everybody at least acceptably sociable but now she's worse than anyone else in the castle! First she lost the king and then you stopped talking to her! You may think no one understands the suffering you're going through but think about Haruhi for a change you arrogant bastard!"

He turned and stormed out of the room, Kyoya a few steps behind him.

"What are you talking about," He demanded. Kaoru turned back to him in complete irritation.

"She told me what you said to her just before she stopped talking. Stop _embarrassing_ you? Could you have been any more cold and selfish?! She was upset! Even a cold, heartless pig from the dregs of the streets knows how to be upset!" Kaoru continued to lead Kyoya towards Haruhi's room.

"I didn't mean…" He tried to explain.

"Of course what do I know? I'm just a lowly peasant. I've only been to see her everyday since the death of the king. I only happen to know that she would give her life for you. How, if you became tired of her and told her to leave and never come back, she would comply. I suppose you don't care about that though. You care about yourself. _Me. Me. ME! I. I. I! No one understand__s._ Puh-lease; you're horrible!"

Kaoru walked to Haruhi's door and stood in front of it.

"If you ask me; she doesn't need you. She needs someone who actually loves her." With that he walked away leaving the Shadow King to be hurt. He couldn't believe what he had heard; it wasn't true. He grabbed the handle of the door and turned it.


	19. Apology

A/N: Okay, so in this chapter, it starts right after the last one ended

A/N: Okay, so in this chapter, it starts right after the last one ended. This will be the only time this happens just so's ya'll know.

The Groom's Suit and the Bride's Dress

The door opened. Kyoya suddenly felt anger spread through him. Hikaru was kissing Haruhi. In shock she hadn't reacted at all. Suddenly her hands flew up and pushed away from him. She pulled her hand back and slapped him; her other hand firmly wiping her lips.

"No," she managed to say, "no." She turned to leave and came face to face with Kyoya.

"It's not what you think," Haruhi tried to explain, "I…" Kyoya pushed past her and decked Hikaru. The younger twin fell back and landed roughly on the floor. He stood to his feet and walked to the door.

"I just wanted to give her a chance to choose." He shut the door quietly behind him. Haruhi looked at Kyoya for a few seconds then bowed her head in sadness.

"I'll leave you alone," she said simply, "I know you're busy so…" She turned and grabbed the doorknob. She felt arms wrap around her middle. She was pulled against a strong chest.

"Don't go," he begged her, "please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be cold towards you. I didn't mean to let things get away from me like they did. Forgive me." His arms tightened around her. She shook her head and pulled away from him.

"I don't want to embarrass you again," she said. A silent tear cascaded down her cheek. Kyoya grabbed her and turned her towards him.

"I didn't mean it," he told her, "I regret ever saying it. Forget I said it. It never happened. Please. I'm begging you." He fell to his knees at her feet. She felt something wet hit her foot and pulled away.

_Wet?_ She thought. _A tear?_ She kneeled down in front of him and lifted his face. Tears poured down his face. She set her forehead on his and cried as well.

"Please don't," she whimpered, "please. I can't stand to see you cry." Kyoya set his hands on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. They pulled back for air then leaned in again for a kiss. Haruhi stopped and set her head on his collar.

"I'm hungry," she sighed. Kyoya laughed.

"I'll have one of the cooks fix you up something special," he said with a smile. He stood and picked her up with him.

"Wait right here," he said, "I'll be right back." He closed the door behind him. Haruhi lay down on their bed and slipped in between the sheets. She snuggled into a comfortable position and settled into the state between waking and sleeping.


	20. Wedding

The Groom's Suit and the Bride's Dress

The Groom's Suit and the Bride's Dress

Haruhi twisted her hands nervously. The butterflies in her stomach doubled every few minutes. She was so scared. What if he changed his mind? What if he decided he wasn't ready for this? There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and there stood Haruhi's mother.

"Haruhi, you're beautiful!" Ranka squealed. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married." She flinched away from her mother's high pitched voice. Her mother squeezed her in a death grip hug.

"Mom," Haruhi gasped, "can we please get this over with?" She set her down.

"Let me get a look at you," she demanded. Haruhi posed for her mother.

There were no sleeves so her shoulders were bare. The top was very form fitting. At about the waist it slowly flowed out into a comfortable position. The veil had yet to be drawn back in front of her face. It was slightly flowery with slight swirls. She pulled it over her face and grabbed her mother's hand.

Her mother led her excitedly out of the room. The girls walked down the long hallways. The front door to the castle stood open for the world to see inside. They walked down the aisle. Her mother left her at the last row of seats and let her walk the last bit alone. She stopped next to Kyoya and looked at the pastor who would marry them.

Her butterflies spread throughout her entire body yet continued to multiply. She was only half listening to what the old man before them was saying.

_Please God._ She thought worriedly. _Make him hurry up before Kyoya changes his mind!_

"I do," she answered.

_Hurry up! Hurry up!_

"I do," Kyoya said with a smile. Haruhi fully listened to the old man now.

"You may now kiss the bride." They faced each other. Kyoya lifted her veil and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him ever closer. They pulled apart to breathe then gave each other a chaste kiss. Haruhi stood on the tips of her toes and hugged him.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, "so much."

"I lover you more," he teased.

Kyoya had told her to mingle, but how are you supposed to mingle with people who seem to know you yet you have no idea who they even are? She needed help and she needed it bad. A tall shadow suddenly loomed over her. She turned and saw Mori standing over her.

"Mori," she said happily, "How are you?" He nodded. A young woman walked up next to him. She had flaming red hair and severe blue eyes.

"Good evening, Haruhi," she said with a happy smile and a bow.

"Oh, please don't do that," Haruhi whimpered, "I'll never get used to that no matter how many times people do it." The young girl laughed.

"My name is Morinozuka Suzumi; it's a pleasure to meet you at last." Haruhi curtsied in her elegant wedding dress.

"Since this is us formally meeting I am Fu…oh, I mean Ohtori Haruhi." A blush spread across her face. Suzumi laughed.

"I made the same mistake the first few times I introduced myself after our wedding." She leaned against Takashi's side and giggled.

"You two look really good together," Haruhi said with a smile. She felt Kyoya's hands land on her bare shoulders and shivered. She leaned back onto his chest.

"You too," Suzumi assured her, "we have to go though. Our little cousin is still at home. We just wanted to see the wedding and wish you two a happy life." With that said the couple turned and left. Haruhi sighed in relief.

"As long as no one dies, I think we'll be alright," Haruhi said jokingly. Kyoya heaved a sigh.

"That will be my torment for the rest of our lives," He commented. Haruhi smiled.

"Maybe with a little magic I could temporarily forget," she said, spinning in his hold. Kyoya lowered his head and landed his lips on Haruhi's.

A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter. Tell me what you think and don't be afraid. If you hate it but please be gentle in your scolding of me; I apologize. If you liked it please say so because as the writer I always think my writing is a load of crap; it's your praises that keep me going. If you were indecisive about it all then I apologize. I mean well and for everyone to like my writing but sometimes it doesn't work as planned. bows Please accept my humblest of apologies.

-Toothy Grin-


End file.
